


Survival Tactic

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [74]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya Kuryakin could be terrifying when he wanted to be. He often played up to his ice prince image, but only because it meant people left him alone to get on with his day. It wasn't that he was anti-social; he had simply learned throughout his life that developing too many friendships could be dangerous. As a result of this he did whatever he could to keep people at arm's length, without actually alienating himself. He was quite proud of his new tactic.

"Quit smiling, Tovarisch. You're scaring everyone."

"That is the intention. People were becoming a little too familiar."


End file.
